geneco repo
by katxhomicide
Summary: over time every sweet can become bitter...even in her case. shiloxpavi shiloxOC?


**this is my first repo! fanfic. i thought it would be fun to try out seeing as how so far i haven't seen any like this. so this pov of the aftermath just made sense with the scheming rotti if you haven't seen **_**repo!the genetic opera**_**then go watch it!!! PS as long as you understand what i was trying to say don't comment me fixing my grammar/spelling cuz I'm writing as its going through my brain.**

* * *

_-Shilo got into the limo hoping it would take her anywhere away from this whole felt numb yet in it wasn't clutched her ribs looking at the drifting soon noticed the geneco building getting closer."uh excuse me?" she said driver in the front said nothing neither did the hench women on each side of her. she could almost hear the gulp in her throat."where are you taking me?"she asked knowing she would most likely get no response to that which she had already remained quite the rest of the door opened and she was pulled out of the limo-_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

she pulled herself up and slammed her hand down on the sooner did she hear a voice at the door."Miss W?"she groaned._'damn genterns'_she stood up and walked to the door."yes." no way was she opening the door to one of pavi's herpie infested slime."uhm the largo's would like to speak with you."she knocked her head against the door and groaned some more."Miss W? are you okay?" "...yes...i will be with them shortly." she could hear the clacking of heels down the laid her back against the door for a good minute then walked to a big silver was every wordrobe she would ever need for her next five lifetimes."damn everything."

-MEANWHILE-

"the only good thing about that slut taking over geneco is that i can finally get some good coffee." luigi was playing with his knife and complaining in the usual fashion while pavi was looking in the mirror at himself."that's-a what you pavi likes her here."amber stole his mirror and looked at herself disgusted."look at me i look like a-a-a...OH MY GOD!"pavi and luigi both jumped looking at amber.

"WHAT?!" they yelled questionably.(luigi yelled and pavi was the shocked questioning.)

"i have a wrinkle! ew." shilo walked into the room.

"calm down i've had wrinkles since i was...i think 13."she sat down at her desk."if you want to get surgery you could always just quit being the voice on geneco" a gentern brought her coffee and a file of who knows what.

"you want me gone that bad?"

"i know i do."luigi smirked.

"the feeling is mutual"luigi pointed his knife at amber.

"why i oughta-"

"SHUT UP OR GET OUT!" pavi smiled as both luigi and amber froze."know if you want pavi can take over for you and i could always find a new voice for geneco."she looked from luigi to amber.

"tha pavi would bea thilled to doa that." luigi glared at opened the file.

"now if you don't have anything of interest to say i have work to do...as do you all." they all left along with the gentern."you think they would reliese not to come in here with nothing to do but complain and argue, but no they do it any-"shilo stopped and looked at the picture of yet another repoman killed on the karma she was her dad would have been on here if rotti hadn't shot him? she tries setting things as right as she can with the grave robber law and the repossessions but she knows shes nowhere near charnging the world like her father hench women walk in with a man about 21 dressed in hand her a file and she nudges them to leave the room."oliver you think you can do the job?i mean it looks like you have the knowledge from this report but do you think you could not die on me?"his smiles.

"yes ma'am."she gets a good look at him.

_'he looks nothing like those damn jeffree star's on the streets i see all the time...but hes handsome'_

"ma'am"she looks down at the file.

"call me shilo ma'am makes me feel like an old hag."he chuckles for a second then gets serious.

" i have the job?"she looks up at him.

" do us both a favor and don't get yourself killed."with that he nodded and left the room.

-SEVENTEEN MINUTES LATER-

she takes the elevator down to pavi's floor as she enters his room she sees him shirtless having his way with two coughs and the genterns leave the looks at her and smiles."its-a been awhile."she closes the door and walks over to the door closes he brushes off his fake accent."do i even get a hello?" she pushes him on the bed.

"only if you want a goodbye."he pulls her down with him.

"then i shall do without" they kiss pins her down and bites her arches her back and moans."a quickie?"she pulls him close and bites his ear.

"just enough to get me by."he grins and slide down her panties biting her neck as her slides into grips the headboard as he goes harder and starts moaning hits her climax and as always it makes him hit kissed him as he got up."thank you as always pavi"he kisses her hand.

"anytime"she pulls her panties on and walks out of the dad would be ashamed she knew that much but in her head he had no right to did what she needed to get her thought the day and it just so happened to be pavi and ever sense she made a deal with the largo's on them staying there pavi looked...good enough to deal was the luigi couldn't kill anyone or he'd be out,amber couldn't have surgery more than once a month, and of course pavi couldn't go around cutting off people's faces...so pavi just completely gave up on hiding his was a good thing cuz he looked down right...well she already went walked to her office to finish looking up the new thought of him made her want to go back to pavi."this is going to be one hell of an obstacle."she sighed opening the file.

* * *

**alright so shilo isn't as inocent as she was but running geneco for four years can do the to i like her a a i like luigi and amber pissed off...as well as i like pavi not wearing women's faces lol well review and i will continue writing. Kat**

**oh and uhmmm RONNIE RADKE IS BOMB...and so is mabbitt.**


End file.
